A Heavy Snow
by LaneWolf
Summary: What makes a Winter evening Perfect? Snow, Of course, and lots of it!


A Heavy Snow  
  
~*~*Wolf10*~*~ Setting: Star's Hollow the day after Thanksgiving, beginning w/ Lorelai and Rory on their way to the Annual Tree Lighting ceremony. Pairings: (in order of focus) Luke/Lorelai; Rory/Jess; Paris/Jamie; Lane/Dave Summary: What makes a winter evening perfect? SNOW, of course and LOTS of it.  
  
~*1*~ The citizens of Star's Hollow walked the streets en masse. Bundled into hats, scarves, mittens and coats they laughed, sighed and chattered as they made their way toward the Town Square. Much of the chatter centered around the still fresh wound of Dean and Rory's break up. The break up had even the most uninterested residents hanging on every little piece of gossip. Painfully public, the split had also had an unexpected affect on Rory. She pulled her jacket tighter over her shoulders and leaned in as Lorelai threw an arm over her. "What's up doc?" Lorelai asked in her best Bugs Bunny voice. Lorelai turned a serious eye to her daughter. "Rory? You okay, honey? Last year I had to keep you from dancing down the streets to the tree lighting." "That was you." Rory pointed out. Lorelai shrugged, "You're right." The twinkle returned to her eyes. "But you loved it." A faint smile ran across Rory's face. "I did love it." Then Lorelai watched as the memories of last Christmas washed over her daughter. The long days out of school-all spent with Dean. "Rory, is this about Dean?" She asked thinking of their messy parting at the town's Annual Dance Marathon. Why don't we sit down and talk about it?" She said leading Rory to a bench. "No, I'm really not too upset, and considering the months I spent with Dean I feel like I should be more upset." Rory said sitting down on a bench in front of Doose's. "Okay, so don't concentrate on 'should feel' just feel what you feel, honey." "What do I feel right now?" Lorelai nodded and hugged Rory tighter. "Relief." Rory slumped, tears swimming into her eyes. "Doesn't that make me a horrible person?" "No, sweetie, it makes you a normal teenage girl is at the right stage in life to go through her bad boy phase." Lorelai sighed both with worry and wistfulness, "Lord knows you come by it honestly." "I'm not gonna let Jess get me into trouble. Harvard is too close for that." "I know, I'm just saying that you should be careful. And smart." Lorelai stood and looked Rory right in the eye. "Smart as you are, you've forgotten to be with Jess around in the past." Rory nodded thinking of six weeks in a cast, a wrecked car and Dean's broken heart. All things she could have prevented if she had been able to see clearly when it came to Jess. "I know, and I also know how scary this is for you." "Yes, it is, but not because I don't trust you." "I know that too, and Jess has given everyone reason to doubt him." She said as they stood up to keep walking. "Speak of the devil." Lorelai leaned in to whisper. Looking down the street to see Jess' tall, dark figure approaching them. The familiar smirk on his face broke into a full fledged smile when he saw Rory. "Wow," Lorelai muttered. "I don't think I've ever seen him do that." "What?" Rory asked slightly confused. "Smile." Lorelai nodded as Jess met them. Untangling herself from Rory, Lorelai gave Jess the hurt-my-daughter-and-die look. Jess nodded seriously and walked with Rory toward the gazebo in the square.  
  
Alone, and only slightly worried about her daughter Lorelai went looking for Sookie and Jackson, but when she found them cuddled together on a blanket she didn't have to hear to break into their sweet moment. They were still newlyweds after all. Sighing she made her way to the edge of the gazebo and looked up at the still dark tree. Without warning tiny white flakes began descending from the black sky. Lorelai, just like the child she was at heart stuck out her tongue to catch the fragile little flakes. After a moment she felt the wind cutting through her coat and gloves, and when she opened her eyes she saw the white sheets of snow and ice falling. Taylor suddenly struck up the band and within a matter of moments the tree was lit and people were started on their way to their warm homes. Wondering about Rory, Lorelai walked from to one side of the square to the other, but couldn't find her. Finally, she started for home, walking past the Kim's house just to be sure she didn't see Lane or Rory there. What she did see was a little shocking to her-Lane and Dave sitting on the front steps talking quietly. Lane raised a brow at Lorelai. "Problem?" "You guys," Lorelai looked pointedly at Lane, "haven't seen Rory and D-Jess have you?" Lane shook her head and nodded toward the church. We're waiting on Mama to come out of Bible Study." "Oh. Wow, Lane, you actually have guest at your house." "No I don't. I never have. Especially not a boy." "Yeah, OK, well if you guys see Rory tell her I'm looking for her. She needs to get in out of this weather," Lorelai scanned the town's main street. "Looks like a lot of snow." "Yeah," Lane said looking over her shoulder toward Luke's. "Looks like everyone's closing down early." She turned worried eyes toward Dave then shifted her gaze to the church doors. "Well, I'm headed home then." Lorelai said fishing her tiny cell phone out of her pocket and walking into the biting wind. She dialed home, but hung up when the answering machine picked up. She put her phone away and looked around the town square again for some sign of her daughter, but all she saw was the quick, quiet blanket of white covering the town. Pulling her collar up and shoving her cap down Lorelai trudged toward home listening to the silence. When a strong hand grabbed her she yelped, but the falling blanket of snow absorbed her cry. Suddenly blinded by her cap she reached up and shoved it out of her eyes and took a quick look around. As the familiar surroundings took shape she relaxed. Then she turned on Luke. "You should know better that just to grab someone off the street like that, Luke!" she yelled and dug her cell phone back out of her pocket. Hitting the speed dial for home she held up a hand when Luke opened his mouth to respond. "Rory, if you get home, stay there I'm at Luke's." She turned to look out the window. "And it just turned into that bad movie with the plane crash and the snow and the eating people out there, so I'm gonna stay here a while. I've got my cell if you need me." "She's fine. And what on earth possessed you to be on the streets in this weather?" "Rory is with Jess-" "Yeah, they're at Miss Patty's." "Miss Patty's?" "Jess noticed the weather getting bad, and got into the closest building he could find." "He called you?" "No, Rory did." He shrugged. "Told me to keep an eye out for you, so I did." Lorelai sighed. "That worried?" "Yeah. I have my cell but she left hers at home. We didn't think about getting separated." "Yeah." Luke nodded. "Well, how about some coffee?" Lorelai sighed, "You have to ask?" "No, I don't." Luke shrugged and shuffled his way behind the counter. ~*2*~  
  
"Well isn't this." Miss Patty trailed off eyeing Jess and Rory pointedly. "Awkward?" Jess provided. "Uncomfortable?" Rory said. "Yes. This is certainly that." Miss Patty looked at the two teens sitting in her kitchen, hands intertwined on the table, and she nodded. Turning to the stove she put on the kettle and asked, "Hot chocolate anyone?" Rory got up from the table and crossed to Miss Patty, "Thanks." She said quietly and turned to get the cocoa down from Patty's cabinet.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*3*~  
  
Over coffee, sitting by the wide expanse of window in Luke's Lorelai sighed as she pressed the end button on her cell phone. "She's there with Miss Patty, and Jess. " "So they're both all right?" "Yes. For now anyway." "Look Lorelai, I know you're not happy about this." "Boy you have a gift for understatement." "Believe me I'm not thrilled about it either." "What?" Lorelai said her brow suddenly furrowed. " Listen, at first was thrilled. I thought that maybe Rory would be a great influence on Jess, but now I'm afraid it might work out the other way." He scrubbed a worried hand over his chin. "Look, I love Rory like a." He stopped realizing the implications of telling Lorelai that he loved Rory like a daughter. Clearing his throat he started again. "Jess hasn't earned the trust or approval of many people in this town, but somehow," he said shrugging, "He's earned Rory's, and I value her opinion." "She is a good judge of character-most of the time." "Well, I don't know about that." Luke said and Lorelai raised a questioning brow. "Hey, the kids likes you doesn't she?" He asked and slid out of reach just as her hand swatted past his stomach.  
  
~*4*~ Across the street at the Kim's, Lane, Mr. and Mrs. Kim were eating dinner with a stranded Dave. "So you come to Bible study, and stay fortree lighting and get car stuck?" Mrs. Kim asked as she piled some sort of tofu and vegetable casserole onto his plate. "Yes, ma'am." Dave said. "Why you come so far for Bible study? No churches in your town?" "Well, my parents go to an Independent church, that's a little to liberal for me." Dave folded his hands and continued, "Personally I enjoy a straight laced, formal church." "Ah, so You come to Bible study in Stars Hollow." "Yes, ma'am. I much prefer the traditional, formal study to the laid back contemporary service my parents attend." Dave said sliding his eyes across the table at Lane. "Mmm." Mrs. Kim said sitting down. "David, you say grace please." Dave's eyes opened wide, but he bowed his head and desperately tried to remember the formal blessing he'd been taught as a child. "Bless us O," He stopped and looked up at Lane who he thought was going to pass out. "Lord for these Thy gift which we are about to receive. For them may we be truly thankful, In the name of Your Son Jesus Christ. Amen." He finished. Lane kicked under them table, and saw him flinch. When he looked up her brow was furrowed as though she was confused. Dave just smiled. "Mrs. Kim, this casserole smells amazing." "Thank you, now eat." She said.  
  
~*5*~ In Hartford, the snow had started falling just as quickly, but the ice had coated to streets with lightning speed. Paris Gellar never noticed the snow falling outside or the warm body suddenly seated next to her in the deserted library. Jamie looked at her and smiled, if this girl wasn't a poster child for Obsessive Compulsive Disorder he didn't know who was. Deciding to thoroughly annoy her before saying hello, he started rattling papers loudly and coughing. While his back was turned Paris glared at him, and moved her books down as far as she could without leaving her chair. Done with the paper rattling, Jamie started spreading his books and papers out being sure to cover some her things with his and push her books around with his. He was ready to chuckle when Paris turned to him, and slammed a hand down on the book he'd just opened. Without looking up she hissed, "Listen, are you inexcusably dumb- in which case why are you in this library-or just-" she stopped when she looked up to see familiar coffee colored eyes. "Hi." She said shocked. "Hi," he said grinning from ear to ear. He leaned down to her, "And by the way, I'm neither dumb nor rude. Just missing you." "Why?" "Because, you are adorably, infinitely, helplessly neurotic." He brushed his lips gently against her cheek and sat up in his chair. "So what'cha studying?" "Trig." Paris nodded at the open book in front of her. "Oh, fun." Jamie said quietly. "Not really, it's my least favorite." Jamie raised a curious brow. "Paris Gellar has a least favorite?" His hand covered hers. "You secret is safe with me." Releasing her hand he leaned over to look at her book, and noticed the way she reacted stiffly to the closeness. "Looks like you're nearly done." "I am done. I was just brushing up for finals." "Which are only a month away and I've been studying for mine, but for some reason, whenever I try to think about Con-Law, Your face pops into my head." Paris finally found her footing. "That's because I'm better at it than you are." She quipped, starting to put her things away. "Oh, so we've gotten to that place where we can tease huh?" He said reaching over to tug on a wisp of her hair. He'd knocked her off balanced again. "Guess so." She said quietly and moved to put her things in her bag. "You coming?" "Where?" "Somewhere other than here." "Why?" "So we can talk without whispering for one." "For another?" "I don't stay in a place after I've finished what I came to do." "OK, That makes sense." Jamie packed up quickly and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Where should we go-food or coffee?" She asked looking at him. "Um, Paris," he replied looking outside, "We're not going anywhere." "What? Why?" Putting a hand on her chin he turned her head toward the open door. "No." She said sharply. "I cannot be stuck here all night." "Why? There's power, heat, tons of good books," he said taking her hand to lead her back to one of the couches. "And great company too." Paris shivered. Jamie beamed. ~*6*~ Three hours and seven inches of snow later, Lorelai started to get restless. She paced and watched the still falling snow. "Lorelai, it's snow. Not unheard of in Connecticut at the end of November." Luke said stretching in the booth he occupied while she paced. "So what happens if I can't get home. What happens if Rory can't get home tonight, Luke?" Luke shrugged. "Miss Patty," he held up a hand to stop her protest, "lives alone in a four bedroom house. I'm sure she can handle putting Rory and Jess in separate rooms, and neither of them is stupid." He looked at her still worried face, and commented, "And you're welcome to stay here." Her eyes popped open then his meaning hit her. Her reaction threw Luke into an emotional tailspin. He couldn't decide if she was shocked or offended by the way his offer to let her stay the night had come across. "I'm sorry. I meant-" she stopped him after taking a deep breath. "I know, it's just this whole situation is a little wacky isn't it?" "Yeah." "So what now?" Lorelai asked with a shrug. "Cards?" He suggested. "Sounds like a plan. Uno ?" "How about Poker?" " I really prefer Uno." Luke huffed. "I'm sure you do." He said running up the stairs to dig out his Uno cards.  
  
~*7*~  
  
Down the street at Miss Patty's the tension was dissipating little by little. After the unusual trio drank hot chocolate and fixed dinner they sat down to watch weather reports. For over an hour Jess had Rory and Miss Patty laughing so hard their sides hurt. His constant snide comments regarding the weather reporters were hysterical, but as the hours passed Miss Patty decided it would be best if everyone went to bed. "After the snow stops they'll bring out the 'snow dozers'. Until then you two stay here, and far away from each other." Two teenage heads bobbed their heads yes. Rory went to call Lorelai- to reassure her that everything was fine, and Jess went to the bedroom at one end of the hall, while Rory was to sleep in the one next door to Miss Patty's. An hour after Patty had gone to her bed Rory sneaked down the hall to thank Jess. "Jess." She whispered. "You crazy?" he whispered appearing at the door quickly. "No. I came to say thanks." "Thanks?" "Thanks." "For?" "Being very charming with Miss Patty tonight."  
  
"Ah, just don't get used to it." "I won't but it made a rather, problematic situation a lot less complicated." "I know. I'm actually pretty good at keeping the peace. But that doesn't mean I like it." "That's what I like about you-a rebel without a clue." She said quietly leaning in to stop his self-defense with a quick kiss that Jess deepened by a fraction. "Goodnight, Rory." She blinked at him once still dazed then put her arms around him tightly. He held her for a minute. "Goodnight, Jess." And with a brush of her lips against his cheek she was gone. ~*8*~ In Hartford the snow was gradually slowing, but neither Paris nor Jamie noticed. They were engrossed in a debate of foreign policy during the years of Reagan. "Acting like a cowboy chasing bandits does not constitute a foreign relations policy." "And abducting innocent bystander-type citizens of the United States does?" "No," Paris started, ready to wind up again. "And shouldn't any self respecting American expect the Leader they elected to come after them if they are taken hostage by some manic terrorist cell?" "Yes, but-" Jamie wouldn't let her finish and the frustration had her sitting, cheeks flushed with anger, on the edge of her seat. "But what?" Jamie asked quietly, calmly. "If I attacked you right now just because you were-say visiting my backyard with my permission-what if I took you into my basement fed you nothing, or close to nothing, for weeks on end and threatened to kill you daily-is that a foreign policy or is that just down right evil?" "It's not nice, admittedly, but you can't use an example like that in this particular situation. I mean," she leaned forward with the passion of her argument. And he kissed her. Quietly, softly, gently. Right there in the library, and suddenly Paris couldn't think at all. Instead she smiled and slid onto the couch next to him and let him hold her for a while. "You did that on purpose." She stated simply. "I hope so." Jamie smiled. "Not, that. I mean that you riled me up on purpose, to distract me. To keep me from obsessing." "Oh, that. Sorry that was a little manipulative." "Mmm. It was." She smacked him playfully, and launched back into their argument. ~*9*~ Lorelai looked up from her cards and scowled. "Is this stuff ever gonna stop?" She asked. "I thought you loved snow." Luke said concentrating on his next play; he moved some of the cards in hand around, and scowled. "I do." Lorelai said glaring at first the falling snow then her cards. "So I'd think you live for a night like this." Luke prompted shaking his head, and laying out his next play. "If I was at home with Rory, or sitting in front of a fire, or walking in the park with," she looked up quickly, then back down pretending to concentrate on her cards "with someone, then I'd love the snow. Hell, I'd probably go play in it." "So the weather would be ok if you were anywhere but here with me." "That's about the size of it." Luke nodded, lay down another card and stared even more intensely at his hand.  
  
~*10*~ At the Kim's Dave was settled into a makeshift bed on a couch in the store. It was musty, but it worked. Lane tried to settle into her bed knowing that Dave was down there on that smell old couch, but she couldn't. She tossed. She turned. She sat up to read, but couldn't concentrate earning her a pounding headache. Finally she gave up and crept down the stairs to get Tylenol. She nearly dropped the bottle when she heard Dave whisper, "Mrs. Kim?" Lane popped her head out of the kitchen. "No, it's me. Getting Tylenol." "Headache?" He asked sitting up. "Yeah." She nodded, stepping out of the kitchen. "OK. Wow, you shouldn't be down here." "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you. I checked upstairs, but the bottle was." she trailed off when he stood up and walked toward her. He smiled. "It's not that, Lane. Your mother would reason, 'the flesh is weak.'" "Oh, that." She said relaxing a little, but when he stepped toward her she tensed up again. "I don't want you to get in trouble, Lane. I don't want you to do anything that's not right for you." He reached out, took her hand, and kissed the knuckles. "Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." Lane took a deep breath, and hugged him. "Goodnight." She whispered and walked back up the stairs Tylenol in hand. ~*11*~ At Luke's nothing went quiet so smoothly but then this is Lorelai Gilmore. Still pretending to play cards the couple avoided conversation until boredom had a firm grip on them both. Laying down her cards Lorelai sighed. "Speak, Luke." "What'm I, your trick dog?" "Good boy." Lorelai smirked. "So you're still worried about Rory and Jess." He asked trying to find a safe topic. Seeing her grimace he back peddled. "Okay, so you don't want to talk about that." He scratched the whiskers covering his chin. "What do you want me to say here Lorelai?" "Tell me about Rachel." Lorelai answered thoughtfully. "I mean we've known each other for years, and this really heartbreaking thing happens to you and you would never tell me about it." "Not much to tell." Luke shrugged shifting in his seat. "So it was just a mutual thing. You two called off your engagement, and she left." "Not exactly." Luke sighed and faced her. Looking out the window she sucked in a deep breath and thought about being trapped inside with Luke. The dream she'd had-the one where she was the mother of his children-floated far too close to the front of her mind and she shivered. He noticed. "You cold?" Trying to cover her shaking she nodded and watched as he made his way to the thermostat. She turned her gaze back outside at the snow still piling up, and thought that if told Luke about her dream, about all her feelings for him he wouldn't be able to run from her. She looked at her cards, looked at him and sighed, thinking he'd never been the one doing the running. "Then tell me, exactly." She said looking him in eye. "We're gonna be here awhile." She said cutting her eyes to the now gently falling snow. Luke sighed. He'd wanted someone to talk to about Rachel, but Lorelai was out of the question. Lorelai was the whole reason Rachel left. He'd talked to Rachel since then, and they'd come to see that they lived better off as friends, and he'd even admitted to Rachel that he had feelings for Lorelai. Telling Lorelai herself that was out of the question. He had no desire to watch her freak out and run out of his life forever. So he told her as much of the truth as he felt comfortable with. He considered lying, but remembered vividly how bad he was at it. "There was someone in the way." "She fell for another guy?" Lorelai asked, here eyes growing wide. "No. It was me." "Luke! You fell for another guy?" She grinned, trying to lighten the mood. "And you think you know a guy." "Not funny, Gilmore." "So spill. Who was she?" "It's a really long story." "Oh, and time, that we're running out of so quickly." Lorelai mocked looking out the window. Luke slumped his shoulders and tried to find a way of indirectly answering her question. "A friend, someone I've know for years. I just-it's really hard to explain." "So what happened when you told her?" Lorelai ignored the nagging pull in her stomach and let herself be caught up in the wistful, clumsy romance of the situation he described. She could just see him standing under a chupa in his goofy baseball cap and ever- present flannel telling her that he wanted more than her friendship, he wanted her heart. She sighed. She vaguely heard Luke talking through her little daydream. "The time wasn't right." "What?" Lorelai said still lingering in the mists of her daydream. Then suddenly it occurred to her. Imagining Luke giving his heart to this friend, she'd put herself in the role of Luke's mysterious love. Sitting bolt upright she turned on Luke and said, "What?" "I said it didn't make sense for either of us. Not then." He said eyeing her suspiciously. "You all right?" "Yeah, finish the story." "That's it. The timing's just never right." "'The timing is never right?'" "That's not what I meant." "I think it is." Lorelai said staring him straight in the eye. "So this mysterious chick is still around." Lorelai closed her eyes thinking, patently ignoring the churning jealousy balled up in her stomach, trying to imagine any of the town regulars she could picture having a crush on Luke. Luke huffed and slid out of the booth they'd been sitting in. Her eyes flew open. "Oh my Heavens! Is it somebody in town?" "I am not going to talk about this." "Oh, come on, Luke, Let me be your Yenta here." Lorelai argued chasing him behind the counter. Outside the snowfall turned to sleet. "Lorelai, you can't." He said rubbing at the growing ache behind his eyes. "Sure I can." "No, really you can't-I won't let you. Period." He turned on Lorelai and she pouted. It was seeing her like that, bottom lip thrust out, brows furrowed, hands on hips, and bursting with attitude that undid him. "Lorelai," he started shoving his shaking hands into his pockets and walking toward her. "You can't push me like this. Believe me; the answer to some of those questions-you don't want." She did want those answers especially if they included her. Her heart was pounding; her throat was aching and dry. Trying for nonchalance, she shrugged and said "Me? Push? No. I'm just asking you to reveal the deepest secret feelings of your heart and soul. Heck, Luke it's not like-" He grabbed hold of her by the wrist and pulled her close. She wasn't shocked; she was surprised, but not shocked. "I'm asking for National Security secrets. Just-" He laid his mouth on hers. She stiffened the fear of losing his friendship surfacing quickly. He noted her fear, and took the kiss a step deeper to make her forget it. And forget it she did. Rather than worry she did just what she'd told her daughter to do only hours ago. When Luke lifted his head from hers she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Looping her arms around his waist, "Just feel," she breathed. Luke nodded and led her back to the booth they'd shared all night. Rather than taking opposite sides Luke slid in behind Lorelai, allowing her to lean on him so they could both watch the snow that still fell quietly. After a few moments of silence Luke found his voice. "You still gonna push at me like that?" Lorelai smiled and responded without thinking twice. "For the rest of your life if you'll let me." Luke tightened his hold on her and watched as her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing changed. He closed his eyes and slept better than he ever had.  
  
In the dream they shared they were whole. 


End file.
